Natsumi Uzumaki
by FTNarutoFan100
Summary: This is my first fanfic hope you like it! This fanfic is about Natsumi Uzumaki Naruto's twin sister. When i'm done with this Natsumi will be featured in a Naruto and Fairy tail crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Natsumi Uzumaki

Hi this is my first fanfiction. I've always liked writing fanfiction. Now look at this you gave my fanfic a chance. Thanks alot for giving my fanfic a chance! Please review it helps alot.

I'm Natsumi Uzumaki and I'm Naruto's twin sister. On the day I was born one ninja rose upon the leaf village to fight a nine tailed fox demon. They battled in hand to hand combat. This ninja is Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash,

The 4th Hokage, and my dad. My mother is the former Jinchuuriki of the nine tails. Everybody should know how my parents sealed the nine tails in me and died.

Wanna know how it was me instead of naruto? Well when obito first came to capture naruto when naruto and I was born he took naruto and I both. With my father not knowing he had 2 children, he jumped up and grabbed naruto while obito hid me in his coat in a place I couldn't get hurt.

Plus before my mother and father died obito came back and painted a fake seal on Naruto's stomach and replaced the twins once again. From there he left while Hiruzen, The 3rd Hokage found my mother. After that obito abandoned me in the Sand Village. I lived in the Sand Village homeless for 3 years. Everybody ignored me but this one boy. His name is Gaara. He is so nice he let me stay with his family. They were now my family but it was fun while it lasted. A few years later I was seven and I told them I wanted to go to the Leaf Village by myself.

Gaara was sad. Temari tried to stay strong. And kankuro I couldn't even look at his hurt face. I knew them for a long time and read them perfectly. This time the feelings they held I didn't want to read. I motioned for a hug. I could have only pictured my real family. "I'll miss you" Gaara said while hugging me. "Ok you two picture!" A sneaky Temari said while trying to make Kankuro jealous. "Ok sure whatever" I said while climbing onto gaara's back like it was a piggy back ride we both smiled and took the picture. I left and waved at the blushing gaara, smirking temari, and I didn't see kankuro.

On the road I thought about a few things. 'Temari is not the only sneaky person in this world' I thought as i waved around the picture temari took. I also thought about why i erased their memories of me. I realized I did it so they wouldn't live with the guilt of me leaving. Because what if I never come back to the Sand. I didn't want to bare the pain either so i erased all memories of them.

I finally got to the leaf Village after a few days. I let the guards there catch me and they brought me to the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. "Hello I'm Ibiki Morino." A man said while stepping out of the shadows. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Got that?" I sat down calmly and said "Sure." He smirked "So where do you come from little girl?" I smirked "I come from the Sand Village." We went back and forth. He asked me what's my name and I told him, "Natsumi Uzumaki" He stopped smirking and yelled, "Summon Lord 3rd!"

I kept my smirk on my face and said, "Well I didn't imagine seeing him like this well at least I get to see him!" I said with my lips turning into a smile. "Oh I see well…" Said a person coming out from the shadows. "Here I am" There stood the 3rd Hokage. "You know I heard about you." I said and then Ibiki and I kept going back and forth in a conversation. "Who is this person?" "I'm not obligated to state that" "Your one smart girl but tell me who is it?" "Like I said I'm not obligated to state that!" I yelled and he started to get frustrated.

"Send her to the Torture Force!" Ibiki yelled. "No.

Send her to the Analysis Team." Said the old man called the 3rd hokage. "Ok. Summon Inoichi Yamanaka." Ibiki said as he calmed down. They blindfolded me and took me to a new room not so far away from the room I was recently in. They took the blindfold off of me and I couldn't even feel anything below my head. I felt so numb. "Ok men get in position" Said a man with long hair in a Jonin outfit.

"That wouldn't be wise." I said smartly. All he did was smirk, walk up to me, and put his hand on my red hair. And he smoothly said, "Don't worry Natsumi. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to look into your memories and mind." I quickly said, " But Kurama doesn't like people looking into his mind!" But by the time I said that Mr. Inoichi was already look into my brain. Then out of nowhere red chakra started covering me. A.K.A. The nine tails cloak. Mr. Inoichi quickly disburses from my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to the Academy

Helllllo. I'm really happy I have any views at all in one day. Thank you so much! So here is the next chapter.

—

'I don't like being childish but I told you so.' I thought as Mr. Inoichi disburses from my mind. A alarm started going off and ninja were starting to surround me. "Stop." I said it and nobody listened. "Stop." I said a little bit louder but nobody heard. " **STOP!"** I yelled to the top of my lungs and everybody froze looking at me.

"Just chill I can fix this." I said calmly. "Do you trust her lord hokage?" Mr. Ibiki whispered to the old man. "Ok. We trust you." The whole room burst out into whispers. I took one look around and I went into the 9 tails sealing ground. "I don't like people looking in my head and memories." Said a deep voice coming from behind some gigantic large bars.

"Well could you get this off of me I have to help Mr. Inoichi." I said calmly as possible. "Ok but make sure they don't do this again for it?" I nodded my head. I appeared back in my own world. The 9 tails cloak uncovered me and people whispered even louder staring at me. I heard a few words. "Wow look at that." "Who is that girl?!" "You don't know that's the 4th hokage's daughter." "What really imagine if he was alive what would he say about his daughter being gone for so long!"

Mr. Ibiki heard what I heard at put his hand in the air and everybody stopped whispering. "So you wanted to see me. For what reasons?" Asked the old man while everybody stood at attention no moving or anything. "I wanted to ask a few questions." I said looking around confused. But then my eyes laid on Mr. Inoichi. I ran to him and yelled at Mr. Ibiki.

"Mr. Ibiki go get some medical ninja Mr. Inoichi needs medical attention right away!" I said while checking his pulse. "You don't bark orders around here missy!" He said dadly and macho.(1) "Fine! I'll do it myself!" I yelled as I rolled up my sleeves a green glow came from my hands while I put them over Mr. Inoichi's head.

Mr. Ibiki put his hand down and that allowed everybody to whisper again but this time about my medical ninjutsu. "So you can control the nine tails and use medical ninjutsu at only age what? 7?" The old man guessed. "Kinda." I said. "I can't control Kurama and he don't control me but he gives me his chakra whenever I ask for it or he thinks I need it.

Oh and I have never practiced medical ninjutsu. I have only read books this is my first time doing this." I said explaining things. After I took all of kurama's chakra out of Mr. Inoichi the old man lede to his office. "So ask away with the questions." The old man said sitting down in his chair. "Who is my family?" Let's see your mother is Kushina Uzumaki the former jinchuuriki of the 9 tails." He said after thinking. "Kurama." I corrected him. "Yes well Kurama. Your father is Minato Namikaze. And well your brother he is going through some tough things because everybody thinks he is the jinchuuriki."

He looked down. I spoke and I stood out of my seat with determination in my eyes(2) I said, "I knew I had a brother. So I've been looking for a just to seal half of Kurama into naruto. I had a vision in one of my dreams that my father sealed half of Kurama in himself and the other half into me.

I went through a lot of research in the sand village. There is only one seal I know that can seal him. That's the-"

The old man cut me off. "The Death Reaper Seal." He took a pause while I looked at him in surprise sitting down. "I know it I can teach it to you." He said while I jumped up and down around his room as if having a sugar rush. 'Let's hope she don't become like Orochimaru.'

It must be hard to believe but I can hear thoughts it really bothers me even if I don't want to hear them so I block it out by music. "I have researched about Orochimaru." I said as I sat down. "He is a horrible person. Well not horrible. He just wants to learn more. It's not like he desires power just like the Uchiha because it's in their blood." I said calmly and more serious.

"So you can read minds?"

"Yes. Yes I can read minds."

"Anyways I will teach you the Death Reaper Seal. But you have to do one thing for me."

"What is it? I will do anything to help naruto!" I said standing up with determination in my eyes again. "You have to go the academy. But can't tell naruto your real last name." He said while he motioned me to sit down.

I sat back in my seat and said, "Ok. Oh and by the way I'm 8 so will I be able to enroll?" I asked the old man looking like he was tired. "Your old enough." He said tiredly. "Zzzzz" I picked him up and a Anbu black op came in. "Where do he live?" I asked the Anbu. "I will show you." He said mysteriously. 'Clearly he trusts her to fall asleep in front of her.' The Anbu thought. I smiled at his thought. 'Clearly he trusts me.' I thought as I followed the Anbu to his home. It was beautiful.

I stayed there for the night and he enrolled me and naruto and that was the day we met. "Who is that?" Asked a boy with golden hair hiding behind the hokage. "I'm Natsumi Uzu- Namikaze." I said trying to hard to act normal of my mess up. 'Why does she have a tomato head. Her head is round and her hair is round like a tomato.' Some kid thought it was a boy with blue hair staring at me. I looked at him in the corner of my eye. He is an Uchiha. He clearly saw me look at him a tint of red painted his face and he turned around.

"Oh well I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Said the now energetic boy with golden hair. "Want to be friends?" He said as he extended his hand out to me with a toothy grin. "Sure. I would love to." I said shaking his hand knowing that is my brother.

—

That's the end tell me if it's too short. Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter.

"Listen Sasuke let me heal your wounds and look after you. Your my best friend after all. And that's what you get for calling me Tomato Head." I said while in the classroom. We was waiting for Iruka Sensei to come back to call out our teams.

Once again feedback really helps me to evolve the story more.

(1) Does Macho mean manly in Spanish?

(2) Determination? Sounds like Kyo from Fruits Basket!


	3. Chapter 3

Graduation!

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the visits and views! It really keeps my creative juices flowing. Well here is the next chapter!

After 4 years of being at the academy I made two best friends. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Today was the day we finally got to graduate. But let me tell you a secret two nights before the graduation I snuck into Naruto's house.

"Hello? Anybody awake?" I whispered as I crawled through his open window. Nobody answered of course. I snuck into Naruto's bedroom and got out some equipment. "Ok Kurama just tell me when to start putting chakra into him." I whispered "ok." He said in my head.

I painted a seal on Naruto's stomach after washing off the fake seal. "You ready Kurama?" I said in my head. "Yep." He answered back. I put my hand on Naruto's stomach and said, "Reaper Death Seal!" The ghost like figure appeared and it extracted half of kurama's chakra from me and into Naruto.

I passed out but the old man sent an Anbu black op with me to make sure nothing goes wrong. So she carried me back to my house and laid me in my bed. I was knocked out for a day and still got up late for the ceremony.

I was almost late for the ceremony. But I ran there quick enough. Thank you father for that speed. After the ceremony I was walking out of the academy looking at my grades. I was still stuck with the same grades as Sasuke.

" **I still have the same grades like Sasuke! UGH!** " I yelled. But then I saw two familiar people. "Hey naruto and Sasuke!" I said as I ran towards them.

"Hey." "Wassup." The answered back to me. "Wanna go celebrate with ramen at Ichiraku's?" I asked as naruto jumped up and down with a toothy grin like always when ramen was mentioned.

"You had me and ramen!" He said. "Sure whatev-" Sasuke tried to answer but a familiar aura came from out of a crowd. I turned around and saw Ino Yamanaka the school's biggest Sasuke fan, biggest bully, and the president of Sasuke fan club(1).

"What are you doing by Sasuke you red headed freak?!" She yelled at me stopping sasuke's response to my question. "Can't you see I'm in a conversation INO!" I yelled. "AND WHO YOU CALLING RED HEADED FREAK?! INOPIG!" I yelled at her getting ready to launch myself at her. "SHUT UP! **TOMATO HEAD!** " At that time all hell froze over. I froze for a second and my hair started flaring along with my Uzumaki powers. I was going to start running at her to kill her but then 2 pairs of arms caught me.

My powers and my hair stopped flaring and I turned my head to see my two best friends struggling to keep me calm. "Don't do it she's not worth it." Sasuke said and naruto shaking his head yes agreeing with him.

"Fine." I let my guard down for a second and Ino yelled, "GET EM!" I shook myself out of my thoughts of ways to kill Ino. I grabbed Sasuke and Naruto's hand to pull them way from the herd of fan girls.

We finally got away from the herd by running to the back of the academy. "That was fun." I said stifling my laughter. "Yeah I bet you loved it Sasuke!" Said naruto all lovey dovey. "Yeah lovers boy I bet you loved it. I teased with Sasuke.

"No I didn't!" He said then mumbled. "Tomato head." He didn't really mean it or anything He was just mad at me. But I took it a different way. My powers started flaring. But I controlled them and calmed down.

Naruto looked scared like I don't know what. But he was relieved when he saw me cooling down same goes for Sasuke. "You two fight I want to see who is actually stronger because those teachers have boundaries.

"Sure!" Naruto said raising a fist in the air. "The rules are go full out but no blood shed." I said summoning park benches but too many. The fight led some other kids over. After Sasuke won with no bruises I healed naruto real quick.

"Come on! Your turn. Now Natsumi!" Sasuke said getting to full of himself. I took his challenge. That gathered almost the whole school. Some teachers wondered what was going on. Then they came to see the fight too.

If you ask me they are some immature teachers just letting students fight like this. "Your on **LOVERS BOY!** " I drawed my sword for my belt. We fought until it was time to announce teams. I won and I was so happy while he was on the ground with bruises but no bloodshed.

"That's what you get for calling me Tomato head!" I said then I looked over at Ino giving her look that says you can be next and all of a sudden she runs from the glare I was giving her.

I picked up Sasuke and put his arm around my neck while I helped him get to Iruka sensei's class. I was just finished healing his wounds when he started Iruka sensei walked in.

"You shouldn't get to full of yourself and push yourself too hard." I said. "Who are you my mother?" He asked deliriously. "Listen Sasuke let me heal your wounds and look after you. Your my best friend after all. And that's what you get for calling me Tomato head."

"Ok class settle down." Iruka sensei said getting everybody's attention. He announced all of the teams and I was team 5. I'm on a team with a female sensei and two male teammates. My sensei is Juliza Eldrich and my teammates are Kaito and Asahi. Together we are team 5.

Hey guys hope you liked it loving it is better but liking it is fine by me.

"president of Sasuke fan club." Sounds familiar. Like Yuki's Fan Club from Fruits Basket.

Sorry I just really like adding things from different anime's I watch into my fanfictions.


	4. Chapter 4

Team 5

Hey guys I think something is wrong with my phone cause it says I only have two views for chapter 3. But if you just don't want to see it then fine by me. Well enjoy this chapter and comment on some people Natsumi should start liking.

As Kaito, Asahi, and I walked through the halls of the academy the boys were arguing more like fighting while I was thinking, 'They are so much like Naruto and Sasuke.' I smirked.

They were fighting about who is strong from their favorite anime shows. Asahi said natsu from Fairytail while Kaito said Luffy from One Piece. With me being smart I stated a fact. "Everybody knows Goku from Dragon Ball Z is the strongest anime character ever!" They stopped fighting and stared at me.

"That's the best idea ever!" Kaito said hugging me. Asahi stood there, arms crossed, and mad. 'Yeah your right Natsumi.' I heard his thought. 'I know you can hear thoughts Natsumi.' He thought looking at me with soft eyes. "But how do you know and why not say it out loud?!" I asked confused as he walked away. 'Because I like you and Kaito would never let me live talking about I'm a big softy in front of you.' He thought as he got out of sight and I stood froze.

'This is weird. This world is confusing. No more academy, I like a girl, and something is wrong with Asahi. Why is everything so bad?' He thought as he froze.

Kaito and I ran to catch up with Asahi and we walked in silence the rest of the way.

We finally got to the classroom Asahi and I sat down I had my head down thinking about Asahi. While Kaito tried to think of something to cheer Asahi up. There is only one thing Asahi and Kaito have in common.

"Let's **PRANK** our new sensei!" Kaito said looking at Asahi. "Ok I'm in." He said standing up. Kaito went rummaging through his bag and pulled out a bunch of water bottles and balloons.

'Oh boy!' I thought as I watch them fill up the balloons with water from the bottles and place them in plenty of buckets.

I lifted my head when the boys started hiding and the door creaked open revealing a woman who looks to be in her late 20s(1) and beautiful long bluish hair. The beautiful woman walked in with a job in suit but I can tell she was from the Anbu because of her sign she thought she hid and it was on her shoulder.

I couldn't help but think I have met her before. But two idiots knocked me out of my thoughts when then threw water balloons at her. Unfortunately for them she has rinnegan and she activated them. She summoned a Multi Headed Dog. It tore up the academy and the boys had to fix it.

We were told to meet us at training ground 5 the next week so we can introduce ourselves. The next week the boys and I headed there and we had a talked until our sensei showed up late.(2)

She came and we got to meet her. Actually. "Today we will be doing introductions. I'm Juliza Eldrich and I'm your new sensei. Im 27 and I love a lot things. I like a certain someone. Oh who am I kidding he will never like me." Then she started mumbling to herself. She said a few words. Like Rin, Obito, Kakashi, crush, heart broken, love, and all that stuff.

"Oh so your the famous Juliza Eldrich. The only girl with rinnegan. And your an Anbu black op." I covered my mouth. "Sorry I just state facts." I said then Juliza senpai just waved her hand saying it was ok.

But she looked oddly familiar other than that. "Yeah I am part of Anbu black op." Juliza senpai said. She took out a mask and put it over her face. Then I realized, " **Your that lady that carried me back to my house when I fainted at naruto's house!** " I blurted out stating facts.

The boys cheeks went Tomato red that it could halfway compete with my hair. "Sorry juliza senpai." I said apologizing. "It's ok. Oh and just juliza sensei I am older you know." She said.

"Ok moving on… I'm Natsumi Namikaze. I'm 12 I like plenty of things like ramen, sparring, beating Sasuke, and things like that. I hate bullies, mean people, bad people, hatred, so I don't hate I dislike, oh and I want to accomplish world peace!" I said.

"Oh I can never forget there is one thing I hate or someone. That's **INO YAMANAKA!** " I yelled that even Ino heard and.

Over in Ino's house I heard her think, 'did somebody say my name?' Now I can control who I want to hear.

"Ok. Your turn boy with the bluish hair." Juliza sensei.

"Ok. I'm Kaito Eldrich. Son of Juliza Eldrich. I'm 12. Love things like games cards and anime! Hate- I mean dislike a lot of things like pink any drink that's not an AriZona and that's about it. Oh and people who are not pet lovers!" He said grinning at the last part.

"That's my son." Juliza Eldrich said ruffling his hair. "Ok. Your turn brown haired kid." I guess she really like recognizing people by their hair.

"Sure. I'm Asahi Ron. 12. Like a lot of things. Dislike a lot of things. That's it about me." Ron-kun said in a few short sentences.

"Since we all introduced each other it's time to-" I cut Juliza-sama off of her sentence and activated my Rinnegan. I awakened it when one of my best friends died. She was never good friends with naruto and Sasuke.(3)

"Sand ninja." I said to Juliza-Sama. She activated her Rinnegan and then she answered back. "Yeah I see them. Boys activated your Kekkai Genkai." She said putting her back against mines.

"Ok." The boys said in unison. Ron-kun took off his eye patch and it revealed a Sharingan in his right eye. Then Kaito-kun activated his Rinnegan in his left eye. He might be able to activate it in one eye but it's very strong.

"Show yourself!" I yelled. We all went back to back in a square. Then a sand ninja created must and leaked into the open. "Hiya!" Said the sand ninja. Then another one came out. "Hello."

One ninja was a boy with dark brown hair and purple markings on his face. The other was a girl with sandy blonde hair in 4 consecutive pigtails. "Gaara wants you." Said the girl pointing at me. "I am Temari and this is my brother Kankuro."

"Who is Gaara and why come after me?" I said. "Because Gaara has been having dreams about you. He wants to see you." Answered the girl. "Come out here Sharingan-sensei!" I yelled looking at a tree. Then a man with a mask on and silver hair came out with his ninja headband uncovering his eye.

"Sorry kids it's not play time anymore." He said in a cool way that Juliza-sama and I blushed pure red of how cool he was. "We are simply teenagers are we are on a mission. So get out of our way copy cat ninja." Said Kankuro.

Then out of nowhere a boy with red hair appeared with sand surrounding him. "Just great there is a jinchuuriki to compete against me another jinchuuriki." I said getting angry at the sand ninjas.

At the same time team 5 and Sharingan-sensei stared at me. Other than Juliza-sensei. "GAARA!" You shouldn't be here! This is Me and Kankuro's mission." Said Temari. "Well now I'm here so what." Then sand grabbed me then I was taken by the Sand Siblings.

Well hoped you liked it. Cliffhanger! Or not. But thanks for viewing and visiting.

Juliza and Kakashi is the same age and have the same birthday so they really got along.

Obito and Rin was her best friends. But when- well that's for next chapter

Next chapter is all about how team 5 got their kekkai genkai.

Well people might say that next chapter is a filled but it's not it's really important events in team 5's lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Kekkai Genkai

Hey guys so if you didn't read the last few parts of last chapter then I'm going to fill you in now. So this chapter is gonna be all about how team 5 got their Kekkai Genkai. If you think it's a filler don't read it but this is really important in their lives so if something comes up and I explained it in here don't comment you don't know what I'm talking about. Ok? Good!

Natsumi Kekkai Genkai:Rinnegan

When I first started the academy I made three best friends. That was naruto Sasuke and Tamami. Tamami never really got along with Sasuke. She loved to beat him in sparring matches but she never did.

One day when I was strolling through the park I saw Sasuke and Tamami. They kissed. I don't know but my heart ached. I guess it was jealousy. They saw me stared at me and I ran away.

Tamami came running after me she cornered me in an alley. My hair flared and I looked up and there was my Rinnegan. After that everything went black. I always believed that I killed her. Cause when I woke up she was bleeding to death.

Sasuke always claims to be the one to kill her. I guess he says that so I don't commit suicide. Cause I always hate myself for killing my best friend. I think about suicide but now that I have 4 special boys in my life.

I don't dare think about it! Now I'm happy and I try to forget about Tamami.

Kaito Kekkai Genkai:Rinnegan

It all happened when my father died. I was with my mother at a young age. We went walking and we found a masked man holding a gun and my father lying down on the sidewalk. He was bleeding. I activated my rinnegan. It's only in one eye.

That's only because my father loved me. But I hated him. I caught him cheating. My mom was on a business trip and I woke up my dad was kissing another woman.

One person's eyes held love. While the other person's eyes held hatred. My Rinnegan shows my father's love while my regular eye shows my hatred.

Juliza Kekkai Genkai:Rinnegan

My best friends were on team Minato. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito. I never believed Obito died. Getting crushed by a rock. I don't think so.

But when Rin died I actually believed people could die. So when I heard it from Kakashi it broke me down. I just cried and cried while Kakashi held me in his arms.

That's probably why I love him so much. Did I say that?! I mean. Kakashi is the only person who understood my feelings because we both were so close to Obito and Rin.

Minato-sensei was always a father figure to me. He let me stay at his house when I ran away from home because I was mad at my parents. When I found out he died because of the nine tails. (Me:His name is Kurama lady!) (Juliza:sorry sorry.) When I found out he died because of Kurama I activated my Rinnegan.

Three important people to me died. So that's how I cried in Kakashi's arms again and he saw my Rinnegan activate.

Asahi Kekkai Genkai:Sharingan

My mother gave it to me when she died. She got it from her father when her father was in battle. Grandfather was a brave man and he was in the 2nd Great Ninja War. When he won that war he took a dead ninja's eye. Because he stole it from one of our Uchihas.

So I kinda got it that way so I will continue the tradition and this Sharingan will be passed down from generation to generation.

That's about it thanks for reading or not reading this chapter. Because I guess people call this a "filler". Well next chapter we will continue with the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Remember and then Love

Hey guys. So we are going to continue the story.

Sharrigan-sensei and the rest of team 5 couldn't save me. I could have escaped at any moment. But i wanted to have fun and waited to see what they were going to do to me.

They took me to the Suna. I was placed in a room with only Gaara. Well that's what they wanted me to think. There was plenty of ninja surrounding us.

Including Kankuro and Temari.

"What games are you trying to play? I'm not interested ok?" I said looking at Gaara. "I have had dreams of you ok. Can you block memories?" He asked me.

"Yes I can. Why do you ask?" I stated bluntly. "It is possible that we met in the past and you blocked your memories and mines and everybody else's." He said looking away. He held pain and confusion in his eyes.

"It may be true. Because I can't remember anything from when I was 3 to 8. I also remember that I was abandoned here and I was homeless for 3 years." I said looking at him with soft eyes. He looked at me surprised.

"I also remember a small boy with red hair. He offered to take me in with his family. Do you have that memory? Of helping a little girl? Taking her in. Loving her like family?" I asked him.

I stood up. Walked to where he was sitting. Intertwined his hand with mines and there was a red light surrounding us. At that moment all of our memories from when we were 3 to 8 came back in a flash. We cried and cried.

Then Temari and Kankuro came and intertwined their fingers with ours. We all remembered and cried. Kankuro remembered he loved me so did Gaara. Temari remembered how I was like little sister to her.

I remembered how great of a family I had. Then we all collapsed and passed out. Sand ninja took the sand siblings to their rooms and took me to a guest room. I woke up just seconds after they left.

I knew that if Gaara fell asleep for five minutes his stubborn tail beast will cause a raid on the village. So I quickly located Gaara's room. I ran there as stealthy as ever.

As a Genin I would be given D-rank missions. But what I'm going to do is for Kage and Jonin leveled people. This was an A-rank mission. Maybe S-rank mission since I'm dealing with a jinchuuriki. I sealed ¾ of Shukaku correctly into Gaara. Gaara's Seal was so tacky that no wonder Shukaku is able to get out easily.

I wasn't able to continue the jutsu because sand ninja caught me so I had to take my leave. But I left a note that only jinchuuriki can see. By the time I was walking through the gates of the Hidden Leaf Gaara woke up.

He read the note and it said, "Hey Gaara. I only sealed ¾ of Shukaku into you. He is a stubborn one. Well I was going to seal all of him but the seal was too tacky just like your father and some sand ninja caught me. Too many to fight. Can't wait to see you at the Chunin exams! Love your sister, Natsumi Uzumaki."

While I entered the Leaf Village I headed over to the desk at the front gates and talked with Kotetsu and Izumo. I haven't seen them since I was 8 and they took me to the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force.

Then I heard a loud rumbling. It was Naruto and Kaito running towards me I got scared because they had toothy goofy grins on their face and they were crying. "AHH!" I yelled as they approached me and hugged me to death.

Then Sasuke and Asahi came walking towards us all cool and junk. "Wassup." "Glad your back." They greeted me. "Yeah I had to go there to remember some stuff." I said then they stared at me. "Let's stay at my house tonight and I'll tell you. But after we eat dinner at Ichiraku's."

The sun was already setting so we headed over to Ichiraku's and ate dinner. After going over to Kaito and Asahi's houses to ask if they can stay over at my house we headed to my place.

When we got there they stood dumbfounded. I guess they were surprised at how clean it was since I had been gone for a few days and it's not dusty. I told them all about how I stayed at Gaara's house from 3 years old to 8.

I told them all about how Gaara was my first love because nobody except me other than him back then. "Well now that I have you four special boys I don't need to worry. I don't need to think about committing suicide because I killed my best friend." I told them.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" Sasuke said standing up. "You didn't kill Tamami! I did it!" He yelled. "Shut up!" I yelled standing up just inches away from his face. "You know I killed her. Stop lying! You love her! So why would you kill her?!"

"I don't love her! OK! I don't-" He said calming his voice. "You apparently love her enough to kiss her!" I yelled cutting him off. "If I loved her I wouldn't be telling you I killed her. You wanna know why?! Because I **LOVE** you enough to not let you commit **SUICIDE!** " He yelled then kissed me passionately.

Then after the kiss the three other boys got up and knocked Sasuke out on his head leaving a big bump.

Well that's it comment some ships. The choices are,

Sasuke

Kaito

Asahi

Shikamaru

Neji

Kiba

And that's it. And before I start the next chapter I'm going to say this again in case people didn't read this.


	7. Chapter 7

Anbu Black Op

Hey guys. I really need you to read this. Comment some ships for Natsumi and the choices are:

Sasuke

Kaito

Asahi

Shikamaru

Neji

Kiba

Gaara

That's it now let's get onto the story.

After the night Sasuke kissed her she started daydreaming about each of the boys who saw it. Then her mind started wondering to other boys. Like Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba. Turns out she never dealt with love so thinking about the boy she liked was difficult.

Shikamaru was the one she thought about the most. That's only because her and Shikamaru have so much in common. They are both chill don't give a care in the world and go to full lengths for their friends. Oh and most importantly make sure nobody calls Choji fat.

When Sasuke, Naruto, and Tamami was gone she always hung out with Choji and Shikamaru. Actually the same day Natsumi killed Tamami was the day she heard a few thoughts out of Shikamaru's head.

On the day Natsumi killed Tamami

It was evening and the sun was setting. I was hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji because my best friends were gone.

"Nara-kun sometimes you are like my best friend. We have so much in common." I told Shikamaru. "She is right sometimes I would get mixed up if somebody said I know somebody smart. I would ask who Shikamaru or Natsumi." Choji said agreeing with me.

His cheeks had a tint of pink on them. 'If only she knew how boys at this school like her including me she wouldn't be like my twin. Eh I shouldn't be that interested in girls anyways.' He thought.

Sorry to interrupt the story but in case you didn't read the top **GO READ IT** or just see what comes up.

Comment some ships for Natsumi vote the following:

Sasuke

Kaito

Asahi

Shikamaru

Neji

Kiba

Gaara

Continue with the story now. -_-

"How many boys like me then Shikamaru?" I asked him questioningly. "Curse your thoughts hearing power." He said back to me. "Almost all. Except for idiots." Then my cheeks competed with my hair. Red and red which would win.

"Well uh I gotta go get some fresh air y'know?!" Then I ran out of the academy waving back at them. Then I went walking trying to process Shikamaru liking a girl let along me. But one kiss knocked me out of my thoughts.

That was Tamami and Sasuke. You know the rest.

Present time

"Hey guys about the other night." I said walking up to my best friends and my teammates. "It's ok." Kaito said. "It's fine." Asahi said. "Don't worry about it." Naruto said. "Oh yeah my bad." Sasuke said rubbing the back of his neck avoiding eye contact.

"Oh then good!" I said hugging all four boys. "Well Team 5 gotta meet up with our sensei. So catch ya later boys!" I said while grabbing Asahi and Kaito's wrist. "Ok bye." "See ya later." They replied. Then I ran towards Training Ground 5 while holding the boys hands.

After 20 minutes of waiting.

"Hiya!" Juliza sensei said popping out of some smoke. It scared Kaito half to death tho. "So I summoned you here so we can talk." Juliza sensei said. "Clearly. So what is it about? Chunin Exams?" I asked her.

"Yep! I recommend all of you. Here are your registration forms. Go to room 301 at the academy and remember if you don't want to go then you don't have to. Oh and Natsumi no mind reading to see if your teammates want to go or not. It's your decision." She said after she pooped away.

"Ok cool." I said. 'Not going.' Kaito thought. "See you guys later earlier I was called to be at the hokage's office." I said as I ran.

At hokage's office

"Wassup old man!" I said walking through his door. "Nothing much. I have a mission for you." He said looking up from his work. "What's the mission?" I asked him. "I got news about your kidnapping from the sand village. So this mission you will be escorting 3 genins from the Suna for the Chunin exams. I know you might want to participate and-"

I cut him off. "One of my teammates aren't going so what's the point if the whole team not going. So who are the people?" I asked. "You will find out go meet them at the front westgate and come back here so I can explain something." He said. "Ok cool." I said running out of his office.

At the front westgate

I waited a few minutes and then Kotetsu tapped my shoulder. "You will like your company Na'mi." Kotetsu said. "It's just a mission Ko'su it can possibly be random people y'know." I said then I looked up and saw three familiar faces.

I ran up to them and hugged them. "Hey guys it's been a little minute." I told them. The looked at my face then at my hair then back at my face. They all thought, 'Tomato.' I got angry.

I knocked every single one of them out and dragged them to a tree. I headed off towards the hokage's office while the sand siblings started waking up. That's when they met team 7.

At hokage's office

"I'm back. So you know that we used to live together?" I asked him walking through the doors. "Precisely. Well what I wanted to discuss is about this mission rank. Sit down." He said pointing to a chair.

I sat down. "What about it?" I asked.

"We are dealing with a jinchuuriki here. This is a S-rank mission. Since your a jinchuuriki I think you can help. If you complete this mission and make sure nothing goes wrong then you can become a Chunin or Anbu black op depending on how you do." He said to me then he turned around and looked out his window.

"If there is a fight. Protect the village. I sense something bad will happen and those sand siblings will be evolved. So keep a good eye on them." He explained what I was going to do for each three stages.

After our talk an Anbu black op came in and said, "Hokage-sama we are down a man." He said kneeling down. "Natsumi go with this man you will do the work of an Anbu but will still continue your mission give ok?" He told me.

"Yes sir." I said standing up. "Let's go Natsumi-San." I recognized the voice. "Yes Juliza-sensei." I said then smirked after following Juliza-sensei to get my mask, coat, and other things.

After I got dressed I headed back to where I left the sand siblings. I saw the sand siblings walking away from team 7. I walked up to team 7.

"Ooh is that an Anbu black op outfit?!" Naruto said taking off my mask. "Yeah it is." I told him. "Cool." He said taking of my coat revealing my vest, sword on my back, and the rest of my Anbu clothing.

"How this happened?" Sasuke asked. "Hokage oh and also that I'm better than you! HAHA!" I said making naruto laugh and Sakura snicker inside of her head of how formal Sasuke is with me and how easily he get angry.

"Just put in a good word for me. Ok?" He mumbled. "What was that?" I said cupping my ear. "Put in a good word for me!" He yelled in my ear. "Hey! Foxes have sensitive ears." I said "Foxes?" Sakura asked. "I mean I. You know I'm wild like a fox." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well I'm glad you met my "family"." I said to them. "Family?" Sakura said. "Yeah when I lived in the Suna they took me in when I was 3. After I turned 8 I decided to come back to where I was born. That's here." I told them.

"But your nothing like them." Sakura said. "Are you sure?" I said as my hair started flaring and I grabbed my sword from my back pointing at Sakura's throat almost touching it. "I take that back!" Sakura quickly said.

"Yeah. I get that from Gaara." I said making my hair fall my down into it's two pigtails and put my sword up. "Well I have a mission to go do. I gotta protect them so I'll see ya in the Chunin exams." I said as I pooped away but my voice still crystal clear to them.

"But you won't see me." I said mysteriously then my voice faded away.

That's it for this chapter. I think I wrote too much. But just comment that too.


	8. Chapter 8

Friend or Foe?

Hey guys let's get on with the story and please comment ships for Natsumi.

After I caught up with the sand siblings we talked. "Hey guys glad you got to meet my best friends. Well Sakura isn't just the boys." I told them.

"Well I can see why they are your best friends." He told me. "Oh yeah. One of them actually kissed me. The other one is my brother." I told him then all of their cheeks went red.

Then Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari started yelling. "Who kissed you?!" Kankuro said. "Which one is your brother?!" Gaara yelled. "I will kill the one that kissed you!" Temari said grabbing her fan off her back. "Chill guys. Sasuke the blue hair kissed me. Naruto the golden hair is my brother. So chill everything is fine." I told them.

"Well we have a surprise Na'mi-San." Kankuro told me. "Ok. Want me to close my eyes?" I asked them. "Yeah. That would be perfect." Temari said. So I closed my eyes and I felt my mind hearing power getting drained away. After they sucked out my power I collapsed.

Everything was dark. The only thing that was in my head is the fact that my family betrayed me. That could have made me go on a raid. It almost did. Luckily when I saw light it was the the fourth hokage.

"Get up." A voice said. "You have to stay strong." Said a feminine voice. "Who are you?" I asked. Then my eyes opened all the way. I saw a man with pure golden hair and a hokage coat on. Then there was a woman. She had long red beautiful hair. Now I want my hair to grow like hers. Just as red, long, and beautiful.

"We are your parents Natsumi. I'm Minato. And that's Kushina." My father said. My eyes started getting teary. I hugged them while I cried on them. "Did you not know I existed?!" I asked them.

"I knew but with your father fighting I couldn't have told him." My mother said. "But after the 9 tails got sealed in you he came back to switch you and naruto. So he took you somewhere." Minato explained.

"He took me to the Suna." I told them. "We don't have time for introducing. Listen Na'mi. Don't let the 9 tails control you." She said. "He isn't controlling me. He has a name y'know! His name is Kurama! And he is my friend! If anything is controlling me it's my anger! And kurama's chakra is just making my anger cause a raid." I explained to them.

They seemed surprised. "Sorry. I just have to go and control my anger. I will try to find a Jutsu to resurrect you. Goodbye." I told them then they faded away. I was in a dark place. I was inside my dark anger. I thought about all things happy.

I thought about my parents, naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, my team, my friends, everybody. Then light appeared and a light appeared all over the village. Everything turned back to its normal soft peace living village. While I layed on Shikamaru's lap.

I opened my eyes a bit to see Shikamaru. "S-Shikamaru?" I stuttered. That was the first time I called him by his real name. His cheeks went red. "What happened to Nara-kun?" He asked. "Your name is Shikamaru." I said I tried to lean up but I fell back down. I was too weak.

"To think the strongest girl I know is in this state." He said snickering a bit. "Shut up." I said slapping him lightly on the cheek. Then he carried me on his back to the hospital. When I woke up all I saw was Shikamaru and Choji. "The other four are in their own rooms because they fought your anger to get to you." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. Shikamaru here practically begged me to come see you with him." Choji said snickering while Shikamaru's cheeks went red. "Shut up you fa-" I cut Shikamaru off his sentence with a kiss.

"Ooh." Choji said. "I'll leave you two alone." Then Choji walked out the room. I let go of the kiss. "What was that about Na'mi?" Shikamaru exclaimed. "I had to shut you up. Or I just like you. It's one of them." I told him.

"Could it be both?" He said so cute I couldn't resist I kissed him again. Then four badly hurt boys ran into the room and caught me kissing Shikamaru. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke, Naruto, Kaito, and Asahi. Their eyes widened I stopped kissing Shikamaru and said, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Sure does. Are you cheating on me?!" Asahi said. "Cheating?! We aren't even dating! P.S I'm not a thot. All you did was say IN YOUR HEAD 'I like you' so what if I don't feel the same huh?!" I yelled. Then I got up, Yes in my hospital dress, and ran towards my house. I put on some clothes and ran out my door to find all five boys.

"C'mon. You have to make a choice who do you like out of them four?" Naruto said. "Good you didn't count ya self in cause your my brother y'know?!" I yelled. "Get out of my way."

Shikamaru moves out of my way and with him being smart he knew what was about to happen. "Move now." I said while Sasuke finally caught on and moved out the way. "I said move." I started to get more angry then Asahi fought on to and moved out of my way.

"Kaito…" I said. The other four boys held up the number three. I went full Uzumaki on him and he almost passed out. "I said move Kaito." Then I put on my Anbu coat and mask at moved at lightning speed and headed towards the academy. Ibiki explained the first stage of the Chunin exams and later it started.

I got to do transformation jutsu and turn into an older lady with blonde long hair in a high side ponytail(1). I was not the least surprised at Naruto's outburst about making him give up. Because he never gives up. That's his nido his ninja way.

Then Anko intruded and explained the next stage. I got to be the person to knock out a team if they opened the seal. But instead of knocking somebody I actually got to congratulate somebody on passing stage 2 that was the sand siblings.

They finished too early I wondered what happened. Then it was finally the preliminary round. I had to watch Gaara closely on this. I used my Rinnegan and he killed two people who took him to easily. 'He is a killer?!' I thought so surprised.

I should have thought so not all people are good y'know. But when his jinchuuriki started to show. Then he ran out of the stadiums with Temari and Kankuro. 'What is going on here?' I thought to myself following them.

I caught up to them and stood in their way. "What are you doing? Aren't we family? You can't do this to my village!" I told them. "We have to do our mission. You was not included in this sorry. If you would have stayed this would have never happened." Temari said.

"I sealed three fourths of Shukaku in him! I fixed his sealed! And this is the thanks I get?!" I yelled at them and Kankuro looked away. "Sorry but I can't let you destroy this village. Backup is already coming so I don't care. I have business to take care of. Don't come to or talk to ever again." I said. Then I put on my Anbu mask and left to join the other higher ups.

"I'm sorry Natsumi." Kankuro thought. Then he got back serious. "We gotta go Temari Gaara won't last long." He stated. Then I don't know what happened after that. But I went to go join the fight. I killed the summoned snakes and killed some sand and sound ninja.

After that fight we won the war but lost our hokage. I followed Sharingan-sensei and stayed up in a tree staring off in space but looking directly at Kakashi. Then I spotted a purple haired girl. She was from the Anbu and she started talking with Kakashi.

I then spotted a white haired man who looked like trouble. So I went through the forest and met him. "Do you know them?" I asked the man while I walked up behind him. "Yes. Yes I do. What's your name sweetheart?" He asked me.

"A gentleman always states his name first and then ask the lady's name. But it's Natsumi. Natsumi Namikaze." I told him. He gets in an odd position.(2) Then he says,

"I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, and West…" he starts flipping his hair and he throws his big scroll he once had on his back up in the hair and says, "Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin…"

He then summons a frog and is seen on top of the frog's back. "White-haired frog tamer…" he says with a dramatic pause. Then he starts getting too full of himself and says, "Even a crying baby would stare in awe… The great Jiraiya!"

I stood there confused. Then he got back up in a normal position. "So you're one of the "great" Sannin? The physco Orochimaru. The crazy always drunk Tsunade gambler. Now we have the man known for being a pervert the all not great Jiraiya." I said being sarcastic.

"You think so lowly of us. We were named the three Sannin by the great Hanzo of the hidden rain." Jiraiya-sama exclaimed. "Yeah. Well I'm the daughter of Minato Namikaze." I said then his eyes popped.

"Your Natsumi Uzumaki?!" He said getting all teary. "Yeah so what? Do you know my parents?" I asked. "Yes I'm your godfather. I also named you and Naruto. I'm also your father's sensei." He said.

"Wow." Is all I could say.

I think that was a bit too long well tell me if it is. If your wondering how to comment I will explain. It works on phone and computer.

For computer go all the way down at the bottom of the fanfiction and it has a box that says type your review here.

For phone go down at the end of the fanfiction m. Go down a bit more there is a box that says review and it has a little message icon in front of it.

Well that's it can't wait to see the views and visiting it gets me more motivated to keep going and not give up. Reviews also help build the story to a point where it's close to perfect 'cause there is no such thing called perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

So long Leaf Village

Hey guys sorry I didn't post yet but it's around Halloween so you know too much candy and middle school stuff going on. Well I really need those ships posted. Options are:

Shikamaru

Kaito

Asahi

Sasuke

Kiba

Neji

Gaara

Kankuro

That's it well enjoy the fanfiction!

After Jiraiya-sensei and I meeting he took me to Mt. Myōboku. I was given "advice" from the Great Toad Sage. I was told he have dreams and tell people his predictions. Hey said, "You will be far away from home. Soon your friend and yourself will be nowhere near this world."

"I understand my lord." I said back to him. Then I shifted my time from training at Mt. Myōboku to going on missions to making friend in the village and so I barely had a breather because I was always on the run.

Until I found out Sasuke tried to stop but village. I went to go ask Sakura about. "Hey Sakura do you know what happened with Sasuke and why he left?" I asked her. She looked down and her legs and started crying.

"I tried to stop him. He don't like me at all he called me annoying and he knocked me out. So I couldn't stop him from leaving the village." She said through sobs. "Oh I'm sorry I asked." I said patting her back.

"You know what. I'm gonna make your a promise." I told her grinning. "What kind of promise." I kind of promise you wouldn't want to miss. I promise you I will find Sasuke and guide him back here." I told her.

"You can actually promise that?" She asked me. "Of course anything for a friend!" I said having a toothy grin. "Ok then I accept the promise." She said. "I will never betray this promise I swear." I told her then I took my leave.

I got some information from Jiraiya about Sasuke and I found him. I followed him I bumped into him a few times disguised as different people. He never noticed me. I followed him until we were 15. I headed back to the village a few months before my brother.

The first person I went to see was Sakura. "Hey Sakura! It's me Natsumi." I said knocking on her door. "Coming!" yelled a voice. Sakura appeared at the door. She sat me and nearly hugged me to death.

We went inside and sat on her bed. "So you have been following Sasuke this whole time?" Sakura said. "Yeah. I still know where he is to this moment." I told her. "That's awesome! Where is he?!" She said holding my hands and her eyes filled with confidence.

"Sorry. That's classified information. Orders from Granny T. But I can tell you where he have been. He has been all over the world actually. He have mainly been with Orochimaru and at his hideouts. There are no more hideouts in the sand nor sound village. That's already been figured out." I explained

"Oh well every piece of information I get counts. Right?" She said confused but sad. "I'm sorry I can't tell you. The reason of me following him was suppose to be for my promise I made you." I told her with a reassuring smile.

"Ok thanks for letting me know. Tell me if there is any information I can know." She said. "Don't worry I will." I told her. "Oh and I think Hinata wanted to talk to you once you came back." Sakura told me. "Ok then I will be on my way out."

At the park I ran into Hinata. "Hey Hinata!" I said waving at her new figure out on the swing. "Oh Na'mi-Chan!" Hinata said running towards me and hugging me. "Hey. Sakura said you wanted to talk to me." I told her.

"Yeah. It's about Naruto-" A bright light stopped Hinata's sentence. Then the light disappeared and appeared a masked man with a red ball in his hand. " _You._ " I said so anger. "Yeah me." The person said back.

"Your from the Akatsuki! You have on the robe." Hinata said. "He is the person who abandoned me in the Suna!" I yelled at him. "That is correct. Now how do I work this thing?" The masked man said shaking the red ball.

"Oh I know." The masked man threw the red ball in the air and hit matched perfectly with the full moon. Then a light glowed and we woke up in a new place. We wasn't in the park anymore. I sensed chakra but nobody using it.

There was another source of power. This is what they call in this universe magic. Hinata walked out of the forest we landed in and ended up in a town called Magnolia. There was a guild.

I was told a guild is a place where people with magic go to to work. Then they use their magic for dark guilds or light guilds. The best guild I was told was Fairy Tail.

Which is located on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town. Hinata suggested we go there so we can ask for help. So we went there. We walked through the guild doors.

Gray P.O.V

All of a sudden two mysterious girls bust through our guild doors. People started standing up and walking towards the two. Shouting could be heard from the castle I bet you that.

I wanted to see these two trespassers. So I ran up to the crowd and saw a red headed girl and a blue headed girl. They looked to be in their late teenage years.

Just like Lucy, natsu, levy and I. "Hey Who are you girls?" I asked them. "Oh I'm Natsumi Uzumaki and this is my best friend." Said the girl with the long red hair.

"Yep. I'm Hinata Hyuga." Said the blue haired girl. "So what are you doing here?" I asked them leading them over to the bar with the crowd following us. We sat down. "Sorry for intruding." Said Hinata.

"Chill Hinata. It's ok. We came here to talk to your master. You see we are in a horrible situation. We are not from this universe. We are from a place called the Shinobi World. An evil guy who I have met in the past somehow teleported is here." Said Natsumi.

Everybody stood stunned at the explaination. "Well that's not common. But we promise we will do our best to help." I told them. "I can probably help. Those headbands look fascinating and fashionable." Said levy coming through the crowd.

"Oh thank you so much." Hinata said hugging the small girl. "No problem. So let's have you checked out by Porlyusica. Ok?" Said levy. "Ok. Is she like a doctor or something." Natsumi asked.

Then levy started leading the duo to the door. "Kinda." Levy answered back then they left the guild. When they got back the duo went back to the bar and cried while drinking strawberry milkshakes.

I walked up to them and took a seat next to them. "What's wrong? Didn't go well?" I asked them. They just nodded their head in reply. I rubbed Natsumi's back. "Don't worry. We will find another way to get you back home. Until you can join Fairy Tail." I said reassuringly.

"Thank you. Very much." Natsumi said between sobs. After she wiped her tears she gave me a beautiful bright smile. It almost lit up the room. All the boys in the room looked towards Natsumi.

Then it got crowded where we were again. The men started praising her as if she was a goddess. All she did was close her eyes and smile. But behind that smile I saw her smirking. She stood up and said, "Oh. You all are too nice. But I don't take pity from men." She said.

She then had this red type of thing covering her. It was so powerful. She was so beautiful yet can tear a mountain down like a monster or like Natsu. (Me: Yeah get it. Natsu-mi! Gray:Oh! I get it.) But unlike Natsu she is as smart as Levy. She is also better cuter greater cuter.

Wait I already said that. Wait I said that? Something is going on with me! My heart is pounding. No. This can't be love. Then a loud bang knocked me out of my thoughts. Natsumi has sent a man flying over to the top of the guild hall. I was amazed and awed at the same time.

"Ok Natsumi. I think they learned their lesson." Said our master walking down the stairs. "Have Mirajane stamp you." Master said. "Ok." She sat back down and the red cloak uncovered her. I don't know why I was so relieved that she didn't have a red cloak on anymore.

"Ok. So what color and where on you?" Mira asked. "Red and right shoulder." Natsumi told her. "Get Hinata stamped up to Mirajane." Master told her. "Ok. What color and where on you?" Mira repeated. "Blue and on my right side shoulder." Hinata replied.

By that time Mira stamped both guild marks on both girls and master was sitting down in front of us drinking. "So what kind of magic do you girls use?" Master asked. The girls looked down sad.

"They aren't from our universe until we can get them back to their home they are apart of our family." I told him. "Oh well what do you use to fight then?" Master asked them. They lifted up their heads with bright smiles.

"Well in our world we use what is called chakra. There are different types of chakra. For me I have Tailed Beast chakra. Let me explain that. There are 9 tail beast. They were all originated by the son of the woman who discovered chakra. The gods always told everybody never to eat the chakra fruit." Natsumi said. People started crowding around for the story.

"But one day she took it and bit into it. She was the first person to have chakra. In return she gained all chakra and another eye on her forehead. That eye is called byakugan. Hinata actually haves it. Because when the lady who wielded all chakra had her two sons one of her sons now known as the Sage of Six Paths gave his chakra to different families." She paused and continued.

"This made each family he gave chakra to have a different power from the chakra. Some clans have bugs others use body expansion and some even uses shadow possession. Hinata's family have Byakugan. Some people in the clan do not have Byakugan. Byakugan is what we call a Kekkei Genkai."

"There are other Kekkei Genkais too. The famous ones are Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Byakugan. I have Rinnegan. It's the most powerful one of all. The Sage of Six Paths have Rinnegan actually. Back to explaining Tail Beasts I got side tracked. There are nine of them. Each trapped inside a human at the human's young age."

"Tail Beasts are titanic living forms of chakra created by the Sage of Six paths out of the chakra from the ten-tails. If you combine all 9 tailed beasts it creates the ten-tails. The Sage became the ten-tails jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki is what we call a human who contains a tailed beast in them. Later after the Sage became the ten-tails jinchuuriki he split its chakra into nine tailed beasts because the ten-tails was on a rampage."

"So basically your a jinchuuriki with Rinnegan which is a really powerful combination. And Hinata has the Byakugan which the lady who gave birth to the Shinobi world also has." I asked. "Yeah basically. But I had to tell you how chakra is." Natsumi said.

"I guess." Master said. "So your really powerful girls are you not?" Master asked them. "Yes certainly." Natsumi told him. "Well which tail beast do you have?" Master asked her.

All of a sudden she clutches her stomach. She closes her eyes. A few minutes she opens her eyes and a deep voice comes out of her but she isn't talking. "I am Kurama. The nine tails. Do anything to Na'mi I will kill you." Said the deep voice. Then the voice disappeared.

"Well as you heard that's Kurama. Oh and each tailed beast have tails. How many is depending on their power. Kurama is the most powerful." Natsumi told us. Everybody started talking about how strong and how awesome Natsumi is and they went off to their own tables conversations about our two new members.

"Ok. Your both S class wizards if you can both beat Mirajane here." Master said drinking his 19th bottle of beer. "Ok. So what magic do you use?" Hinata asked. "I use demon take over magic." Mira said.

"Ok. Well are you sure you can take on both of us we can go individually. I'm not saying your weak or anything." Hinata started panicking. "It's ok. I know what you meant. But I'm good." Mira said.

"Let's plan a date for this. So then the town can see too." I suggested. "Sounds good. I'm so in." Natsumi said. "Oh and don't worry about saying my full name. Just call me Na'mi." She said. "Ok Na'mi." I said teasing her short name.

Regular P.O.V

Gray missed the tint of pink on Na'mi's cheeks when he said that. He started laughing while Na'mi softly punched gray's shoulder. "Haha." Is all Lucy heard from outside the guild hall. She walked in and walked towards the bar. Then she ruffled gray's hair and sat on the other side of him.

'Wow! I'm in the middle of two crushes. This is interesting.' Gray thought to himself. The next day they had the event of Na'mi and Hinata versus Mira. It was near a pink blossom tree. People called it a Sakura tree.

When Hinata and Na'mi heard that they got depressed. But they had to let go. They had a new family now. They would return home soon tho. All you can see is the whole town crowded in a big circle and in the middle was a magic protective shield that Levy and Freed made. So that their magic wouldn't get into the crowd.

In the middle of the circle was Mira, Na'mi, and Hinata.

Natsumi P.O.V

"Ok. I hope your ready." Mira said. "Oh I'm ready." I told her. Then I stopped time and went into Kurama's landscape. "Kurama. I need us to team up. Like not just cloak full cover here. She has demon forms and I need you on full power." I told Kurama.

"Ok. Then we first bumped and smiled together. I went out of his landscape and I was in full tail beast mode. (Na'mi in nine tails cloak. Cloak Her in full tailed beast mode. FTBM)

I looked good. I turned around and saw Hinata all fired up. I turned back around and faced Mira. "I'm all fired up now!" I said looking confident at her. Then she changed into her, "Satan Soul: Halphas!" Mira shouted.  /images/KMzTai

"This will be interesting." I told her. "Oh yes. You are right." Mira agreed.

Sorry for making it too long. I just wanted to keep on writing. Silly me. But I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will probably be the last chapter before I start the Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover that includes Natsumi.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. So this might be the last chapter before the Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover starts. Don't forget that also includes Natsumi. That will be a Sequel to this. Also after that series is done I'm changing it back to regular naruto. To continue Natsumi's life. Enjoy the last chapter!

Regular P.O.V

Mira and Nami were just about to through some hits until a certain turtle came out of her shell. While Mira was too focused on Nami Hinata landed a direct attack on Mira. He hurried pretty bad too.

"There are two of us. Pay attention!" Hinata yelled. Hinata activated her Byakugan but just stood there frozen. Mira started getting worried because Hinata wasn't blinking for a long time now. "N-nami." Hinata stuttered.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Nami asked her. "They have. Chakra. This shield is made out of chakra. Their magic is what we call chakra." Hinata said. Everybody stood shocked. Until Natsumi activated her Rinnegan and created black receivers and transmitted my chakra into them.

Now she looked like naruto during the 4th ninja war but a girl and with red hair. /images/w3fVF7 That's a picture of what it would look like. Anyways back to the story.

Natsumi P.O.V

While Mira was out of space I snuck up behind her and landed an attack on her back. "Pay attention! Stop going off in Lalaland!" I yelled at her. "If your a S class wizard you shouldn't let your guard down that easily!" I said smirking knowing that she will fight harder now.

"Oh. Your on!" Mira yelled. Then I grabbed my Hinata's hand but Hinata didn't know why. Nobody knew what I was about to do. You see while I wasn't home I did some training while keeping track of Sasuke. I was bored and if I take some of a Byakugan user's chakra I can use that user's chakra for myself.

I then activated my new Byakugan. Only people with both Rinnegan eyes can do it. Now I had Byakugan power, Rinnegan power, Uzumaki power, AND Tailed Beast power. I am super strong now. "So are you ready to start fighting yet?" I asked Mira.

"You bet!" Mira said then she transformed into her Satan Soul. Hinata and I fought side by side holding our will against Mira. She also held her will against us. It was an interesting fight actually. Hinata and I throwing punches back to back. We got some hits in just as well did Mira get some hits in.

"Sorry but this is taking too long. We gotta end this!" I said. I jumped back so did Hinata. We stood for a little bit while I was gaining chakra from Kurama. I have fought in Kurama form before plenty of times when I was tracking Sasuke. So we were used to it. But for Naruto's body it's completely different.

Naruto was at such an older age when he went full Kurama mode. Anyways sorry for getting sidetracked. I created a gigantic Tailed Beast Bomb. "Behold the power of a Tailed Beast!" I yelled. "Sorry. But behold the power of Satan Soul!" Mira said creating Soul Extinctor.

"Hinata! Touch my hair!" I said. "Ohh I always wanted to play with your hair!" Hinata squealed. "Just touch it and you can play with my hair after this." I said smirking. She touched my hair and it lenses me some of her chakra. When I got enough chakra to make the Tailed Beast Bomb bigger I told her to release her hand.

She did as I said and this both Mira and I fired our weapons causing a huge explosion. It even tore down the barrier. Thank the lords Hinata created another really quickly. We came out of the blast ok and not a scratch on either one of us.

At the guild

"Let's celebrate for our new family members and new S class wizards!" Old Man Makarov said. That's my new nickname for him. Or OMM. The guild cheered, drunk, and had fun. Hinata beat OMM in a drinking contest. I beat Cana in a drinking contest too! The next week Hinata and I grabbed a few decade missions and headed off.

We didn't come back for a little while. But it was surprising to see what happened when Hinata and I came back. During our missions we made great friends along the way and met great wise people. We learned magic. I actually learned how to be faster than Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, Jet, Minato, Tobirama, and my brother combined!

Hinata learned how Celestial Magic. But she gave her golden keys to a young girl named Yukino. One day we came over a dragon. We met a little girl too she was so shy, cute, and timid. Hinata learned Dragon Slayer magic from the dragon.

When we were done with our missions we asked a little boy to take care of the little girl. He did as we asked. His name was Jellal. He came from another world called Edolas. Just like Hinata and I we had so much in common with the boy. We prayed to see him when he is older.

That girl we have Jellal to her name is Wendy. While we spent our time in the Fairy Tail world we stayed the same age. Decades in the Fairy Tail world equals a day in our world. We didn't know that though.

Well that's the last chapter of this series and on the the next series which is Fairy Tail/Naruto crossover including Natsumi!


End file.
